El placer de comer su comida
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Arthur decide probar la comida industrial de América. ¿que efectos proboca esta en el ingles? y mientras... ¿que esta haciendo Alfred? De seguro nada bueno... USAxPerv!UK Fail Summary U.U Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

OLA! Bueno esto es un pedido de mi amiga **Kathy** que me pidio un USxUk divertido, pero salio esto.

Mi fic numero 10! wiiiii!

Nota: Esto es un intento de USAxUK. Ni uno ni el otro me pertenece ni tampoco Mcdonalds.

Nota2: Perverción. No sale Francis pero hay perverción. se podría catalogar como lime? Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga ^^

Summary: Arthur decide probar la comida industrial de América. ¿que efectos proboca esta en el ingles? y mientras... ¿que esta haciendo Alfred? De seguro nada bueno...

* * *

Ese engendro del mal. Mal nacida forma que encarno el demonio vacuno entre dos piezas del que un día fue algo agradable. Maldecía fuertemente el haberse propuesto congeniar con tal asquerosidad creada para satisfacer un pecado tan hostil e dominante.

-Venga Arthur, Tu puedes….-se daba ánimos a si mismo enfrente a su enemiga.- Venga por dios! Eres Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte! Te has enfrentado a piratas, mercenarios, franceses pervertidos, a una flota española entera, a yanquis, alemanes y rusos!- Arthur se jalo el pelo desesperado. Y le dedico una mirada a su contrincante.- Y esto…SOLO ES UNA HAMBURGESA!

Exacto. El Gran conquistador británico se estaba peleando con una hamburguesa. La razón? Muy sencilla. Su reciente pelea con Alfred.

**-Iggy!- El menor le salto encima aplastando lo con todo su (sobre) peso.**

**-Que quieres estúpido! Me asfixias gordo! Sal de encima!- Grite sonrojado por tal acción frente de todos los países del G8, excepto Canadá que no apareció.**

**-Venga Iggy no te enfades! Solo quería invitarte a comer a un McDonalds…- izo un adorable puchero. Quizás si sería divertido… Un momento donde dijo?**

**-América, te lo he dicho miles de veces no quiero comer tu estúpida comida mata sanos.**

**-Mi comida no es estúpida y es mucho mejor que tus scones!**

**-No compares mis scones con tu repugnante comida rápida!**

**-Como sabes que es repugnante si no la has probado! Por otro lado yo si que he…**

**Tenía razón, por más que no me gustara por sus aditivos nunca la había probado. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta huí de la sala de juntas dejando a América en mitad de su monologo sobre mi comida.**

Por ese estúpido obeso estaba frente a eso. Venga no puede estar tan mal, si su querido… quiero decir, el estúpido de Alfred lo comía no podía ser tan malo.

Cogí un pequeño pedazo de hamburguesa con dos dedos cuidadoso me lo metí en la boca, cerré los ojos y tragué.

_Arthur ~_

¿Que fue eso? Abrí los ojos sorprendido y algo enfadado, buscando con la mirada el autoproclamado héroe por la sala. Por que juraría que esa voz era suya.

Harto de una búsqueda sin resultados, volvió a su experimento, con ese minúsculo pedazo no llego a apreciar el gusto.

Decidí coger ahora un Nugged de pollo (si compro un menú completo) mirando con furia a ese estúpido emparedado de carne bobina. Cerré los ojos para apreciar mejor el sabor.

_Era una sala oscura, en las paredes cercanas a la única fuente de luz se distinguían pósters de películas de superhéroes y aliens, un monitor con una foto suya cuando se emborracho (y desnudo) en año nuevo. Una cama. Un bulto encima de esta. Era una persona. Jadeaba._

_Arthur ~ Ah ~_

Ahora si. Arthur casi se cae de la silla luego de esa fugaz visión. No podía ser, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

No era posible que acabara de ver lo que acababa de ver. Esta era la prueba de que la comida americana era perjudicial para la salud, ¡hacía ver alucinaciones!

Miro tentado a la hamburguesa. No es que la quisiera comer eso nunca y menos volver a ver esa alucinación con América.

Eso solo era… interés científico. Eso solo eso.

Cogió la BigMac con cuidado que la lechuga no cajera por los lados. Cerro los ojos y le dio una mordida.

_Otra vez estaba ahí. Veía a Alfred sobre la cama, jadeando._

_Arthur ~_

Me sonroje hasta las orejas pero seguí comiendo con los ojos cerrados.

_Alfred movía sus manos arriba y abajo. Tiro la cabeza atrás. Seguía gimiendo, nombrándome. Una ola de calor recorrió todo mi ser ante tal escena. Se sentía en el lugar de Alfred como si el mismo estuviera recibiendo ese movimiento. También empecé a jadear entre bocados, sonrojado sin apartar mi mirada del americano. Las manos proporcionaban caricias al miembro mientras Arthur intentaba acercarse. Lentamente entre gemidos Inglaterra se sentó al lado del americano._

_Ahora iba más rápido. Gemía, casi se había olvidado de respirar._

_Pero seguía diciendo su nombre sin parar._

_Estaba casi al limite. Arthur se le acerco lo más que pudo acercando su rostro al de la ilusión americana. Depositando un suave beso en sus labios entre abiertos ahogando un par de gemidos._

_-Alfred…_

_¡Arthur~! I love you…_

_La escena se difumino hasta desaparecer._

La hamburguesa había desaparecido, encambio un bulto bastante molesto apareció entre sus piernas.

**NO**, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

No podía ser que hubiera visto eso solo por comer esa comida. Pero parecía tan real.

Tenía de dejar de negarlo.

Lo…

Lo había visto.

Había visto a Estados Unidos de América masturbándose. Gimiendo su nombre, una y otra vez nublado por el placer. Susurrando Arthur I love you en el momento en que se corría. Había besado la ilusión. Y lo que le costaba más de admitir.

Es que se le había puesto dura al ver tal escena y le había gustado.

-O-

[Medía hora después]

Ringggggg…Ringgggggg…Ringggggg…

El americano corrió a coger el teléfono. Estaba limpiando las sabanas sucias y desde el cuarto de la lavadora (este tipo de tareas las hacía el mismo, no Liet u otro de sus sirvientes) hasta el teléfono había un buen trecho. Tenía la cabeza ida. No es que fuera poco común lo que había hecho, últimamente las veces que lo hacía estaban aumentando, y se sentía un poco Francis al tocarse pensando en el inglés. No lo raro era otra cosa. Hoy se había sentido observado, y juraba que antes de llegar al final sintió una presión en sus labios…

-Aquí el heroe! Si eres una dama en peligro apresúrate a hablar, si eres Francis vete a la mierda y si eres Obama… por favor deja de gastarte los impuestos.*

-América? Soy Inglaterra.

-Iggy?-trague nervioso. Como para no estarlo, acababa de poner a limpiar la prueba que arruinaría la recién nueva buena relación empezada con la isla. Se trago los nervios y se comporto como normalmente lo hacía. Gritando mucho y con una sonrisa.- Jajaja! Iggy por que me has llamado? Ya se echas de menos al héroe! Jaja!

-La verdad es que si.- me quede estático. ¿Que había dicho?- No te quedes con esa cara. Te llamaba para preguntarte y proponerte una cosa.

-Claro que si!-dije retomando mi habitual alegría, pero como sabía que cara ponía.- Haré todo favor que me pida un apurado Iggy, por eso soy el héroe!

-Que estabas haciendo hace medía hora?

-Hace medía hora…-Me quede quieto y sonrojado, balbuceando una escusa.

-Te he dicho que no pongas esa cara. Bloody Hell…- sintió como el otro suspiraba al otro lado de la línea, ahora que se fijaba parecía que estuviera masticando. Imposible! Arthur era un perfectísimo caballero ingles, nunca hablaría con la boca llena y es más, siempre le recriminaba cuando lo hacía él. – Te gustaría venir a mi casa está noche?

-Por que? Ya se estas tan aburrido que necesitas al héroe Alfred F. Jones para salvarte del aburrimiento que provoca ser un perfecto Arthur o quieres que cocine por que has comprendido que tu comida debería ser considerada un crimen.

-Piensa lo que quieras estúpido atajo de campesinos malagradecidos…-tardo bastante en contestar, seguramente para no gritarme cualquier cosa. Iggy estaba muy raro-Vendrás?

-Of course Iggy! I promise it!- levanto el pulgar como si estuviera siendo observado.

-De acuerdo. Ah, y quizás podemos hacer los dos lo que hacías hace medía hora.

Y colgó. Y me dejo tieso en el sitió con las mejillas ardiendo.

Al otro lado del charco, Inglaterra estaba en las mismas condiciones que Alfred. Ni el mismo se creía lo que acababa de proponer. Tenía de comportarse como un caballero y no dejar que su parte pirata (o su parte punk) lo gobierne.

Se llevo a la boca otra de las patatas deluxe del paquete de donde había ingerido durante la conversación telefónica, observando como Alfred llamaba al piloto de su jet privado para que lo tuviera todo a punto para una hora. Luego se fue corriendo a la ducha. Inglaterra no supo si seguir comiendo. Bueno que más da, ja lo vi hace medía hora. Dicho esto se metió otra patata en la boca dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Él no era un pervertido. Aunque su exportación en porno era considerable y que en sus épocas más ruines se dejaba llevar bastante por el placer carnal. Él no era un pervertido.

Esta vez solo había pedido a Alfred que viniera para decirle que su comida no sabía tan mal, pero se negaba a comerla diariamente y declarar le sus sentimientos que ahora sabía que eran correspondidos.

-Y si una cosa lleva a la otra…- dijo con la boca llena el inglés observando Washinton D.C. mientras el americano se duchaba.

El no haría nada para impedirlo.

* * *

Raro lo se es que se me ocurrió al darle un bocado a un nugged y pensar ahora me parezco a Alfred comiendo McDonalds (no tenía na más pa cenar era esto o no comer hasta mañana) y salió esto. Ya se es raro xD

*Lo de Obama y los impuestos es de otro fic mio: Huyendo de Obama. Si quieren saber en que se gasta los impuestos Obama pasen a mirar. http:/www. /s/6200836/1/ Huyendo_de_Obama

imagen promocional= http:/www .deviantart. com/#/ d2vhvt4

Se haceptan tomatasos, pasta, piedras, bombas, pedidos, insultos no y demás...

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

_OLA! Hoy he empezado el cole T^T por suerte como era el primer día pudimos terminar antes e irnos a casa. Por eso que lo puedo colgar! :D_

_Al principió esto era un One-shot pero me olbide de poner completado ù.ú y me pidieron que lo continuara :D el problema vino cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar. Me fui de vacas… i cuando volvi en medio de leer un doujin se me prendió la lucecita! Aunque no tiene mucha relación… xD_

_**INTENTO **__de mi primer Lemon se avisa_

Esta vez solo había pedido a Alfred que viniera para decirle que su comida no sabía tan mal, pero se negaba a comerla diariamente y declarar le sus sentimientos que ahora sabía que eran correspondidos.

-Y si una cosa lleva a la otra…- dijo con la boca llena el inglés observando Washinton D.C. mientras el americano se duchaba.

El no haría nada para impedirlo.

-Señor América se encuentra bien?

-Claro que si Tim! Jajaja! Pero acelera que quiero llegar ja a casa de Iggy.

-Si Señor América.

No..No estaba nada bien. Ya en calles inglesas se acordó de eso. Era la primera vez que iba a casa del inglés a dormir desde el pequeño incidente ocurrido ara dos meses atrás.

-Flashback-

Paris, Francia.

El pervertido frances había organizado una fiesta con todas las naciones para celebrar ves a saber que. A ese hombre le encanta organizar fiestas para mostrar su exquisita e ostentosa decoración, montar orgías y derrochar el dinero (aunque últimamente se contiene bastante. Por la tontería esa de la crisis…), según Iggy lo lleva haciendo desde la época del rey Solei. Bueno el punto es que había alcohol, mucho alcohol y que recientemente había descubierto que sentía una peligrosa atracción por su ex-mentor.

-Mon amours~! Allé, allé… Como mon petit Matteu a desaparecido… Me divertiré con vosotros…- Un, muy borracho de vino, francés se nos acerco al pequeño grupo que conversaba en un rincón del salón. Gruñí al oír su comentario. Estaba harto que el pervertido acosase a mi hermano, cuyo nombre no logro acordarme, pero me alegre al ver que la hermana del comunista había logrado separarlos aunque… Que harán los dos juntos? Bueno eso es un misterio sin resolver.

-No gracias, aru.

-Sería divertido si todos fueran uno con Rusia. Quieres China, da?

-No digo esa diversión mon ami, aunque papi Francis tiene mucho amour~ por dar. Jo digo esto.- Saco una botella de vino vacía de su espalda quizás la octava que se bebía esa noche.- ¿Vous voulez jôuer?

-Da! Rusia quiere jugar a la botella!

-Nosotros pasamos.- Dijeron al instante Romano y China, señalando al resto del grupo.

-Ve~ Jo quiero jugar. Doitsu juguemos! Kiku!

-Pero jo… estoy charlando con Heracles-san.

-Parece divertido. ¿Jugamos… Japón?

-Venga Romano ¿que le temes a una botella?

-Cállate estúpido. Si me toca besar a Francia será culpa tuya, y si ese pervertido se pasa de la raya, vete despidiendo de la torre Agbar.*

-Fusoososos! Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas Lovinito!

-Jo también juego.- El inglés izo acto de presencia. El alcohol aun no le había vencido pero estaba sonrojado y se tambaleaba.- Tus fiestas son un rollo Wine Bastard.

-Mon amour Anglaterre eso es por que jo soy la diversión y tu nunca te me acercas…

-Cállate pervertido francés. Hip.- Ambos enemigos me miraron.- Hip. ¿Juegas América?

Debíamos de llevar como medía hora jugando. El alcohol se nos había subido a todos a la cabeza. Iván había conseguido besar a Yao al tercer intento y habían desaparecido en medio del juego. Lovino le había tocado besar a durante 8 segundos a Alemania (sigo creyendo que Francis se iba inventando las normas al momento. Aunque estábamos suficientemente ebrios como para no importarnos o no darnos cuenta), Japon había besado a todos los presentes excepto a mi, desapareciendo como con China al besarse con Grecia.

-Mon dieu sigues siendo bueno Anglatere…

-Cállate estupit frog.- Luego de un repugnante del beso del francés a la isla. La botella volvió a girar hasta detenerse delante mió.-Alfred…

-Ja ja ja… Por fin me toca…- Observe nervioso como el recipiente giraba y se detenía delante de su ex-hermano. Francia anunció otra de sus normas. Beso francés. 10 segundos. Sin opción de replica. Antes de que se pudiera preparar, el inglés lo tomo desesperado del cuello de la camisa y lo beso. Estaba tan sorprendido que abrí ligeramente la boca dejando pasar la lengua del otro en su cavidad. Durante lo que de seguro fueron más de diez segundos, nuestras lenguas se peleaban por el control y ambos nos correspondíamos en algo que ni nosotros mismos sabíamos. Iggy besaba bien. Cuando nos separamos, Inglaterra dejo el juego.

-Fin del Flashback-

Luego de eso vinieron los sueños húmedos, las reacciones no deseadas frente él y el tocarse pensando en el inglés. Y hoy se tendría que quedar a dormir a casa de Iggy, no sabía si podría controlarse e no hacerle nada.

_-De acuerdo. Ah, y quizás podemos hacer los dos lo que hacías hace medía hora._

Se sonrojo al recordar la última frase que escucho del inglés antes de colgar. Iggy no podía saber que estaba haciendo. Eso era imposible.

Aunque, tenía que reconocer que se sintió observado durante…

NO! Alfred no te hagas esperanzas! No te las hagas! Iggy no puede sentir lo mismo que tú. El ja nunca me volverá a querer…

-Señor América seguro que se encuentra bien?

-Creo… Digo, Claro que si Tim ja ja ja ja !

Mientras que el americano se iba deprimiendo por momentos, el inglés se movía nervioso por toda la casa. Había preparado la habitación de invitados/Alfred por si el plan salía mal, cinco menús completos de McDonalds (también los más abundantes que encontró) encima de la mesa y otros tres escondidos 'por si a caso' en la despensa detrás del té verde y las galletas saladas, una película alquilada de terror americana que a Alfred le encantaba (y horrorizaba) ja puesta en el DVD, y se preparaba un té para relajarse y un café para cuando llegara Alfred.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a comer otra patata para ver si el americano estaba de camino cuando sonó el timbre. La isla se arreglo la ropa (una camisa negra que le regalo una amiga humana y unos pantalones de pana claros) y el pelo frente al espejo de la entrada, para luego abrir con una disimulada sonrisa.

-I'm here! Siento llegar tarde culpa de Tim que no aceleraba. ¿Te crees que me dijera que aquí no podía correr tanto por que tu no le dejabas?-El americano entro como si nada en la casa mientras el otro soltaba una risilla nerviosa al recordar como había sobornado a el chofer de Al para que no corriera tanto en tierras inglesas.- Traigo una película que me recomendó Dinamarca sobre unos zombis nazis en Noruega y…

El americano se quedo flipando y sin habla al entrar en el salón. En la telé estaba puesta el menú de su peli de terror favorita y encima de la mesa las inconfundibles bolsas de su restaurante predilecto. Solo le faltaba a Inglaterra vestido de camarero sexy dándole una taza de café mientras le decía '¿café, McDonalds o yo?' y luego hacerlo en el cuarto del mayor para igualar a sus mejores sueños.

El americano se abofeteo mentalmente, debía estar alucinando y además el inglés nunca le prepararía café, ¡lo odiaba!

-Ten, supongo que querrás café.- El menor miro sorprendido al otro, incluso se quito a Texas de los ojos, la limpio y se las volvió a poner solo para asegurarse que el que estaba frente a él era Iggy. No traía un delantal, pero vestía una ropa sencilla y moderna, y en la manó llevaba dos tazas, una de las cuales le estaba ofreciendo y desprendía el inconfundible olor a café recién hecho.- He alquilado la película esa que siempre vemos y he comprado...

-Que… Que raro que hagas algo así Iggy…

-¿No te gusta?-O no, el británico estaba a punto de darle un numerito tsundere (recién Japón le contó sobre esto). Tenía que hacer algo rápido por que tenía la sensación de que esa noche sería especial. Luego se maldijo por lo que izo.

Le dio un beso a Iggy.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que izo se separo enseguida e intento disculparse como pudo. Se entristeció al ver el ceño fruncido del británico.

-Bloddy Hell… Eres un idiota. A la mierda el plan.

Inglaterra se abalanzo encima del americano quién termino tirando la mesa del salón. Iggy me esta… me esta besando!

El menor tardo unos segundos a convencerse que no era un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar, e empezó a corresponder torpemente al mayor. Se notaba que este tenía años de experiencia…

Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus lenguas luchaban lujuriosas entre ellas. Sentado con la espalda en la mesa y el inglés posicionado encima de él.

En el momento en que la lucha por el control tubo de ser pausada por la falta de oxigeno. El americano intento hablar.

-Esto… iggy yo…

-Cállate. Se que te gusto imbécil. - El menor lo miró atónito. El ingles empezó a bajar su mano por el pecho acariciando lo, levantando le la camiseta y besando su piel- Se que te pongo duro. ¿No me amas?¿No quieres tenerme? ¿Poseerme? ¿Hacerme…?

El menor no lo dejo terminar. Cambiando los papeles, lo llevo al vuelo, mientras seguía besándole, hasta el sofá. Hay se posiciono, ambos sentados, pero él encima del británico.

-Te amo. Te quiero. Quiero que seas mió. Solo mió.

Empezó a besar la piel del otro, desabotonando esa molesta camisa (suerte que hoy decidió no ponerse chaleco) empezó a morder, lamer y jugar con los pezones del otro. Se sentía extraño, una extraña calidez lo invadía. No era la misma que cuando se tocaba, era distinta, como… Los gemidos del otro sacaron a Alfred de sus pensamientos. ¿Como puede una persona, un hombre, excitarle tanto?

Las manos de Iggy le recorrían el pecho y la espalda, sentía su calor, su perfume, la esencia de té y colonia que hacía siglos que deseaba volver a oler. Sentía tantas cosas como un remolino de sensaciones, en que él se sumergía gustoso. Su cabeza se nublaba ja no podía pensar con claridad. Ahora solo existía Arthur, Arthur y sus manos, Arthur y su cuerpo, Arthur y sus labios…

El otro le quito la cazadora de aviador en medio de un fogoso beso que solo vio fin para que el otro le quitara la camisa. Poco a poco entre carisias e besos baje por el pecho de Iggy hasta llegar a sus pantalones, donde se notaba el bulto que producía la erección. Sacó el miembro del otro y empezó a lamerlo, aunque el otro lo disfrutaba le dedicaba alguna queja y le pedía que parase.

-Que mono que eres Iggy cuando te pones tsundere.- dijo besando al aludido mientras volvía a su 'tarea'. El otro se sonrojo mientras intentaba comprender que quería decir con tsundere, aunque no logro concentrarse de nuevo luego que el menor prosiguió a introducir el miembro en su boca, lamiéndole entre pequeñas mordidas.

-Alfred… para… que… me… ahhhh…

El inglés se vino en la boca del otro, quién se limito a besar al cascarrabias. Parte del líquido blanquecino viajo entre las dos bocas mezclándose con la saliva y sus lenguas.

-¿Pero… que haces?

-Solo te doy un beso. Tranquilo- sonrio picaramente.- Ahora mismo continuo.

Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de por que estaba aquí. Por que Arthur lo había llamado. Por que él había ido. Ni ese beso para frenar un arranque de ira, ni el McDonalds en el suelo, ni la espelusnante musica que salía del DVD. Solo ellos dos. Entre gemidos, y susurros.

Alfred prosiguió a humedecerse los dedos y poco a poco mientras besaba a la isla, iba introduciendo los dedos poco a poco, provocándole pequeños gemidos de placer.

Cuando considero que el otro estaba listo, y que la mirada suplicante pero autoritaria que Iggy le estaba lanzando fue señal suficiente, acerco su miembro a la cavidad del otro, empezando a penetrarlo lentamente, para luego subir el ritmo de las envestidas.

Mientras con la otra mano iba masturbando el miembro del otro, quién le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y gemía con todas sus fuerzas.

Casi al punto del climax, cuando decidió confesarle debidamente sus sentimientos (bueno la verdad es que el orden fue a lo inverso de lo habitual, pero se le tenía que confesar debidamente, lo anterior no valía tenía de ser más Hollywodense), el ingles se le adelanto.

-I love you Alfred.

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Alfred en el interior del mayor y el otro entre sus estomagos. Sintiendo aún la calidez del otro, Estados Unidos salió de la isla.

-Arthur… Me quieres?- el otro asintió.-Me amas?

El mayor tardo a contestar y cuando lo izo fue con un dulce beso.

-Claro que te amo. Me gusta todo de ti, incluso esa insaludable comida.

-Arthur…- Lo abrazó. Con todo lo que tenía. Arthur lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad. Era tan feliz. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.- Jo… I love you too…

-Tonto…- le devolvió el abrazó a medida que el otro se iba durmiendo en sus brazos.- Eso ja lo se…

Meses más tarde en la conferencia Mundial.

-Venga Iggy! Admitiste que te gustaba mi comida!

-Stupid brat jo nunca dige eso!

-¿Claro que si no te acuerdas? ¿Quizás quieras que te refresque la memoria?

El menor cogió de la cintura al otro, quién se separo a golpes y muy sonrojado huyo de la sala. Suerte que la reunión había finalizado.

-Jajaja es tan mono mi Tsundere.

-Veo Alfred-san que comprendió el significado de la palabra.- Kiku se acerco al americano quién reía en medio del pasillo.

-Claro que si! Tsundere es una persona que es áspera y evita el contacto, pero por dentro es dulce y cariñoso. Como una castaña y su caparazón de espinas. Por cierto Kiku tienes el juego que te pedí…

A lo lejos el inglés sonreía complacido, mientras guardaba una fiambrera con patatas fritas del McDonalds. Ese extraño efecto que le causaba esa comida basura le servía de mucho a la hora de comprobar si el americano le es fiel o enterarse de información.

Aunque más que nada tenía que agradecer a esa estúpida comida el hecho de su nueva condición de amante que tenía ahora con el americano.

-Se tiene que reconocer… Que tu comida no está del todo mal, Alfred.

* * *

SE TERMINO! Si queréis se continua pero con otras parejas^^(no se porque veo imposible el seguir con UsaxUk me costo horrores continuar)

vosotras decidme y jo lo haré cuanto pueda =3

-La torre Agbar está en Barcelona también es llamada el 'supositorio', y su forma digamos recuerda bastante a un penexD por eso lo he puesto xD

-El beso de Alemania y Romano es más para fastidiar a mi amor italiano xD

-Lo del beso con el seme lo vi. en un doujinshi no es mío xD me gusto y lo puse xD

***Britannia:** la verdad tienes razón… si funcionara a la inversa…(te sigue en la búsqueda de masa para scones)

***Kathy-Black: **bueno kathy el segundo chap es sorpresa! xD a mi tambien me encantan los nuggeds xD bueno espero k te guste el chap, k empezaste bien el cole y haver cuandoo te pillo en el msn! xD

***Maestro Jedi:** no me digas? Bueno el de obama lo colgué en esta pagina esta em mi perfil (?) en este vuelvo a dejar la imagen por si a caso. Gracias!

***Kyokichi:** Nose. ¿porque es el poder del amor ingles? xD

***Dark-nesey:** gracias. Aunque si ves demás seguro que te encanta xD

***Miku Shii Chan**: Viste a España con el tomate? xD ja jo también quiero espiar a alfred…

***MagicVampireChocolate:** bueno el cascarrabias de iggy nunca lo admitirá pero quizás si tengas razón y sera su comida favorita xD

***thelast. dream:** es k en clase se te ocurre de todo xD

***ClaireF. Jones :** Lo seguí lo seguí! xD Alfred protégeme de su aura! Alfred: jajaja i'm the hero!

***Kirsu:** LOL! Si es graciosa xD

***Cleoly16: **ves? La seguí xD

Conteste todos los rewiews! GRACIAS A TODAS por LOS REWIEWS!

T^T se termino el verano… REWIEWS! Soy feliz! Soy tan feliz por estos rewiews *se va cantando Summercat* lalalalalala

**Imagen Promocional **= http: /dei-lover. deviantart. com /#/d2vhvt4 (juntar espacios)

Se aceptan peticiones, encargos y pedidos, los hago gratissssss y al gusto de la que demanda XD

Rewiews?


End file.
